Beginning of Magyk ((Academy of Magykcal Arts))
by FoldedFeathers
Summary: Today, is a brand new day. You found out you have Magyk! It is an honor, and yet a curse. After your old school found out you had Magyk. They... "Treated" you differently. They were... Afraid. So, they informed this school of Magyk about you. Now that you're here, it's a new start for you. But all may not be hostile...


Dream was busy. She had a lab coat on, and cute purple glasses. She didn't need glasses, but it made her feel more at the mood when she was doing potions, "Lets see. Collecting for the years, Ancient Year Fire, mixed with... Endless Ice." As Dream said those words, she was holding a ice block, and a blue fire in her hands. Then, she quickly nodded, then suddenly. Goggles appeared on her head. Then suddenly, she clapped to of her hands together, "Burns." With a slight moaning pain, she slowly pulls apart her hands. There, was a cloud. A little cloud floating in mid air, "This isn't what I wanted." She sighed, as the sigh reached the cloud. Suddenly, it turned into a fox shape, "What the." As Dreams stares at the fox-like cloud, it suddenly wags it's tail, "Ha! I made a living cloud." Smiling happily, Dream grabbed a water drop that floated in mid air. Then, the cloud suddenly took the water, and drunk it, "What a interesting species. I guess I have to start a log for you little guy." Grabbing a book from her pocket, it was labeled, "Magyk Species." Inside, held all the species of Magyk, and the lost slipped inside the school, leaving Serena outside. She had chosen the entrance closest to the science lab, and she heard Dream muttering inside it. Alex flashed silently into a small blue jay and crept up behind Dream. She hid behind a large amount of boxes, and poked her head out to watch Dream. Suddenly, Alex saw some shelves just above Dream's head, and she flew up to one and hid in the shadows. She watched as the girl stirred up the potion and the fox-like cloud suddenly came into view. "_Chur, Chur!_" Alex said quietly, hoping Dream didn't hear her. If Alex had spoken in human, she would have said, "Like Magyk!"Serena watched as Alex slipped into the school, and she rolled her eyes. After the teacher was done lecturing the students about safety and things, Serena slipped away and flashed into a pretty golden tabby she-cat. The tabby raced towards the dorm room marked **235** then flashed back into a human. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Serena looked around the dorm they had assigned her to, and with a jolt of happiness she realized Alex's dorm was right next to hers. There were two beds in Serena's dorm, so she guessed they would assign another girl to her dorm. Or maybe not. It was just a guess. Then, suddenly Dream collapsed to the floor, though she didn't faint, "Too old for this." With a sigh, she carefully got up, "I'll name you... Cloudela." Dream said, smiling warmly as she pets the cloud. Then, the cloud suddenly went on Dream's shoulder and nuzzled her, then it looked at her with it's small cloud eyes, "Oh. So you can tell my age?" She smiled, gently petting the cloud. Then, her eyes went yellow and demon-like, "Tch." She growls angerly as a fox tail spouts out, "It burns." She muttered, slowly goes onto her side on the cold floor. Then, her eyes were normal and the fox tail vanished, "Alright. I guess that is enough today." She muttered sadly, still laying on her side. Unable to get up, "Damn." She cursed, "This is gunna take some time to get up.."

Jake stood in the corner and watched as the girl made the small could come to life. He stared, amazed. But was a little confused by her calling herself 'old'. He gathered up the courage and walked into view. "Uh, hey there. Do you need some help?" He offered, seeing that she was having slight troubles getting off of the ground. Dream glared at him. _I don't think June told him the whole truth about me._ With a laugh, she slowly got up, "I can manage myself." She muttered as the small fox cloud licked her, "Would you like this little guy?" Dream asked him, holding out the small fox cloud as it stares at him intensly, "He needs a home, and I done most of the research I can on him... For now, I need to see what he does with people." She smiles. _Gunna make more species of this little guy so there are more Magyk creatures._ Dream thought in silence. "Oh, sure. I would love to take care if it. Um, what is its name?" Asked Jake. He began to think that Dream was a little odd, but he dismissed the thought when he remembered some thing June had once said to him. "When you meet Dream, she will seem a little odd at first, but she is a really great person." And besides, Jake thought, Dream is really cute. Juke blushed a tiny bit at the thought, but got his act imidiatly under control.

Evolet sat in the farthest table from Dream. She stared at the little fox-like cloud, hovering around her lab table. Evolet dipped her head down agian, re-reading her notes. Even though, she wasn't actully taking notes. She was writing down the vurses to the song she was working on. She quietly sang under her breath:"Oh my God..Did that just really happen?Man this night is getting weird..I'm freaking out, And everybody's clappingDid my clothes just dissapear?It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else, Stole my best friend's boy and I'm goin' to hellHowlin' at the moon no I'm not myselfAnd I can't belie-eve itLivin' up the night with the walking dead,Who's this monster in my bed?By five in the morning I'll forge-et...I'm gonna lose it,Jump off the roof screaming "I can fly!"Dare me to do it,What's taking over my brain tonight?It must be the muuusic...It must be the muuusic...Oh I'm gonna lose it..."Evolet stared disimprovingly at her lyrics. She erased a few words, and quietly sang it again. "Name it what you want." Then, suddenly her fox ears flung out of her head, "Ah. I hear a marvelous voice." Dream said happily, trying to find the voice, "Hello Evolet, you have a wonderfull voice." Dream stated. Even though she sung it very low, Dream can hear any singing that comes. Her ears were still out, flickering at the nice song as she sung, "Here. There will be a talent contest later to demonstrate everyones powers. Partipate with your singing." Dream said, handing her a flyer of the contest. With a smile, Dream smashed open the window, "Tell the Janitor this window needs to be fixed, someone cursed it." She said, still keeping her smile on. Then, she leaped out of the window, and stared at Dream with huge eyes as she crashed through the open window. She slowly looked down at the contest flyer, and sighed. She doubted that she had a really good voice, but it felt good to get approvle from soneone else. She swept her long bangs out of her face, revealing her blazing blue eyes. She crumpled up the flyer and stuffed it in her jeans pocket, shuffling over to her lab table agian.

Name it what I want? Ok, ummmm. How about Puffles?" He offered, looking to the fox cloud. The cloud seemed to like the idea because it nudges him and bounced about in the air. "Great! Now, um. Roll over!" She commanded Puffles, waiting to see what the cloud would do. To his slight surprise, Puffles rolled around in the air and stopped in front of him. The clod appeared to be waiting for something so Jake tossed it some of his lunch cracker. Puffers gobbeled it up and yippee happily. The cloud nudged Jake again and he giggled. "Hey, that tickles! Come on Puffles, I'll go show you my dorm." He said and began to run off. His cloud followed him all the way to the dorm where they did new tricks and explored the new dorm. When she was dome with her violin, Sam went to the science room, where a girl was sitting. "Hey, uh, I'm, Sam, er, what's your name?" she asked nervously. If she was going to,this school she might as well make some friends. It seemed l,e she was writing a song. Cool, they were both musical! Perhaps they could be good friends. Evolet looked up at the girl that approched her. "Ohey, I'm Evolet." she replied, tugging on her tight, red dragon tank-top. She was really fit and attractive, yet a part of her still nagged her about her apperance. She looked down at Sam's violin, and tapped it with one finger. "You're a musician, too?" she asked, pulling her song closer to her. Oh, yeah, I'm Sam. Are you writing a song?" Sam sat down next to her and put her violin case on the table. Evorlet looked like she was not happy about how she looked. Although Sam thought she looked fine. It made her think about her own jeans shorts and white long sleeved shirt. Maybe it was against the dress code?

"Ohh.. uhh, yeah.." mumbled Evolet, pushing her dragon-tattoo notebook closer to Sam. She fiddled with the chain on her jean pocket as Sam read her lyrics with full attention. Evolet leaned over the table agian and drummed her fingers on the page. "I know it's not that good... it has alot of work to be done on it.." she said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes agian.

"Oh," Evolet said, looking up. "I uhh.. was actully.. palnning on singing another song for the contest. It's much better then this song.." she started flipping through the pages and pages of music notes and lyrics. She finally got to the page and ripped off the bright neon green sticky note that was stuck to he page. She slid the book to the middle of them, to Sam could read. Softly, Evolet began to sing, "I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fearSomeone else is pulling at the stringsSomething terrible is going down through the entire townWreaking anarchy and all it bringsI can't sit idly, no, I can't move at allI curse the name, the one behind it aaaalllllll...Discord, I'm howlin' at the moonAnd sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoonDiscord, whatever did we doTo make you take our world away?Discord, are we your prey alone,Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?Discord, we won't take it anymoreSo take your tyranny away!(chorus)I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting goNow the world is being torn apartA terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,What a terrifying work of art!I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at allI curse the name, the one behind it all...Discord, I'm howlin' at the moonAnd sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoonDiscord,whatever did we doTo make you take our world away?Discord,are we your prey alone,Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?Discord, we won't take it anymoreSo take your tyranny away!(chorus)Discord, I'm howlin' at the moonAnd sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoonDiscord, whatever did we doTo make you take our world away?Discord, are we your prey alone,Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?Discord,we won't take it anymoreSo take your tyranny away!" "Yes'm that song is really great!" Sam was astonished at her good Evolet was,a singing. The lyrics were rally great and sounded nice together. "Well, I could create great sheet music to go along with this." She can complete confidence that if this was what the both of them did for the talent show, they would win. Alex flew out of the science lab and almost crashed into Serena's dorm room. She flashed back into a human and opened the door. "Looks like somebody forgot to lock their door, huh?" Alex asked. She shut the door behind her and locked it, then walked over to Serena. She had her headphones on and was softly singing a song, tapping her feet to the beat. Her eyes were closed. She jumped when Alex sat beside her, and she took her headphones off. "Serena, there are two other girls just like you who love music... Don't ask how I know, but I think you should try and make friends with them." Alex said. With that, she walked out the door, locking it behind looked confused. Alex had just strutted in, gave her advice, then dashed out? That wasn't like her. _Up to a prank, eh? Oh well, maybe shes right._ Serena thought. She got her phone out and started to text Alex.Sent from Serena on Oct. 17th 3005 at 2:30**Hey, it's Serena. Where did you say those two girls were at, Alex?**Sent from Alexandra on Oct. 17th 3005 at 2:35**In the science lab. Don't ask. I gotta go, and as you've probally already guessed, I'm pulling a prank on whoever walks down this hall. Again, don't ask which hall.**Sent from Serena on Oct. 17th 3005 at 2:40**Lol, mysterious much? Anyway, I won't tell anyone Thanks for the advice! This prank better not be on me.**Serena put her phone away and grabbed her guitar, which was smaller than most guitars. She walked into the science lab shyly and called out, "Anyone here?" Sam noticed the sudden apperarance of the new girl. She had been deep in thought and almost jumped when she asked if anyone was there. "Um, yeah, hi." she anwered the girl. her train of thought had taken a doughnut break. "Uhhh, ya, me and Sam here are musicans!" Evolet laughed, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Evolet, by the way," She lifted her hand and poked her pale, soft cheek, smiling playfully. She suddenly leaned back and yawned, but forgot the lab chair's didn't have backs! She tumbled backwards, falling out of her chair and hitting the floor with a loud THU-DUMP! Evolet pushed herself up with one arm, blushing deeply as everyone in the class turned to stare at her. Serena smiled and shook Evolet's hand, then pulled out her guitar from behind her back. "I play the guitar, but im not exactly a musician..." Suddenly, Evolet fell and Serena stuck out her hand to help her up. "You ok?" She asked, concerned. "Woah! Careful!" Sam yelled as Evolet tumbled off of her chair. "Yup, we are both musicians. Evolet sings, and I play the violin." Sam replied to the girl. "We are planning to do a song in the talent show. Hey! Maybe you could join us! We could be an awesome trio!" She was very exited now, eve though she was still furious al being forcefully dragged to this school, she loved making friends. This could be a golden opportunity, one to become normal, with real friends. Serena smiled. "Sure, I guess so! You... Uhm.. Wanna be friends?" She asked shyly. _This is great! I have a chance at the talent show, and possibly new friends!_ She thought. "Yeah! We would be great in the talent show together!" Sam was so exited that she even hugged the both of them. Finally, she had real friends! It was a dream come true for Sam. She had never fit in before, a loner, incapable of sustaining a real life. Now was her dig break! Her new Begining, to be normal, in this school where no one was normal! Evolet blushed, and swept back onto her chair and posed joofily. She froze, her hands on her hips, nose in the air, and her face in a hilarious expression, and suddenly burst out laughing. She loved being funny- and making others laugh. Serena laughed along with Evolet as she struck a funny pose. "Are you a musician or a comedian?" Serena teased. Suddenly, the teacher shot her a icy glare, and Serena fell silent. Sam giggled silently. It was quite funny, something that friends would normally do. Suddenly, the loudspeaker came on, in a booming voice, a man made an announcement. _"Students, welcome to the school for magic! Here we hope that you will learn to harness your powers for good! I hope that all of you have wonderful year! Also, lunch is being served I the cafeteria. The special is pasta with cheese or butter, along with soup and optional extras! Good day!"_ The loudspeaker clicked and a large tramp ending noise could be heard it he hallway. "We should better get going then," Luna replied while stuffing her things in a light blue bag, violin at her side, and a smile on her face.

Serena jumped as the loudspeaker came on and she nodded. "Ok then!" She said cheerfully, shoving her things into a lavander bag and grabbing her guitar. She put away her headphones and waited for Evolet to get her things together so they could go.

Evolet laughed, striking another goofy pose. She made a few funny faces, and stopped right in the middle of a EXTREAMLY goofy face, (Her eyes were looking at the tip of her nose, and her tongue was sticking out) as the loudspeaker came on. She looked around the room, her face frozen in the funny expression. As soon as the announcement was over, she let out a huge sigh of air. She quickly swiped her bookbag over her shoulder, stroke another pose, and laughed. "You guys wanna grab some food?" she asked, becoming them with her long, deep brown wolf-tail.

Serena laughed. Evolet was so funny! "Yeah, I guess so. How about you, Sam?" She said. It took all of her self-control to not giggle. Suddenly she realized the classroom was empty expect for her and her friends. "Well? Get a move on!" The teacher snapped. Serena rolled her eyes and muttered just loud enough for Evolet and Luna to hear, "Yes, O great one. I shall obay all your great stuipd rules."

Evolet burst out laughing. "Ohhmygerd Serena!" she whispered back, her face turning red with all the laughter. She stopped as the teacher suddenly slapped her desk. "Get going, girls!" she said, glaring at them. Evolet fell silent and walked out of the classroom with her friends. Her tail was inbetween her legs, and her furry ears were pressed flat agianst her head. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, she flapped her ears excitedly. As soon as Evolet, Luna, and Serena reached the caferteria, Serena burst out laughing. As soon as she calmed down, she said, "Stuipd teachers. They should have a sign on their door that says **'WARNING; ABOUT ENTER A VERY DUMB TEACHER'S CLASSROOM. ****Warning: may get board to death.'**" As she finished talking, a teacher shot past them, and Serena laughed, "Glad I wasn't talking then!" Haha! Good one Serena!" Sam laughed and high fived her friend. "So, what are you getting?" she asked as soon as they got in line fot lunch. Luckily they got there early, the line seemed to stretch on forever behind them. In the corner of her eye, she was a boy with a tray of pasta, he seemed like he was so full of himself, judging by the smug expression on his face. "Hey, guys, chech this out." Sam whispered to her friens and pointed to the boy. Slowly, she used her mind to lift up one piece of pasta off of his tray. When he noticed he almost dropped the rest of his food, the look on the boys face was priceless. Sam then made the pasta hoot like a bullet into the boys gaping mouth. When the stunt was over, all three of them burst into a fit of giggles.

When Serena finally stopped laughing, she said breathlessly, "I'm not sure what I should get yet. But that was _hillarous!_" She turned and saw the boy fuming, stalking towards them. "Hurry up line!" She muttered. To buy some time she got her waterbottle out from her pocket and 'accidently' spilled it on the boy. He snarled and ran to the bathroom, not knowing what waited there for smiled. She had watched as Serena's friend did the pasta stunt, then snickered as Serena 'accidently' spilled water on him. Her smile grew wider as the boy walked down the hall towards the bathroom Alex was hovering above in falcon form. She had a large bucket full of real, live snakes. As the boy was about to walk in, Alex dumped the bucket and flew off. _And a perfect shot, too!_ She thought as the boy screamed at the falling snakes. She flew into the caferteria and flashed back to human form, grinning. "Miss me?" She asked Serena. By now Sam could barely contain the laughter that seemed to spill out of her cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity of holding back laughter, she calmed down and took her sky blue wallet, filled with gift cards to places she didn't even know it of her bag. As the trio got closer to the front of the line, Sam opted out for the only thing that didn't look like nuclear waste, a Caesar salad. "We, the food looks gross," she pinched her nose and made a face like she had just stepped dog poo.

Jake's stomached started to growl so he quietly left Dream to her song. On the way to the cafeteria, he saw a boy, wet and screaming run down the hallway. A quizzical expression came over Jake's face, but he continued on. The mystery of the screaming boy seemed solved though when Jake entered the cafeteria and saw a bunch of girls giggling. One of them had an empty water bottle. Jake sighed and smiled. This school was a lot more exiting then his old one. At least the were no kids here that would be mean to him as far as he could tell. Jake went in the now shortened line behind the group of girls giggling and waited his turn, taking a fake leather wallet out of him pocket and counting up the money he would need. Alex flew away after hugging Serena. She returned to her dorm and dug out her lunch pail, then began to eat. After she was finished, she turned on the T.V. and listened to the news;**"...And every day there seems to be more and more kids suddenly getting sent off to the School Of Magyk! Some are worried about the population of the students, and others are saying things like 'They shouldn't be sent to a school, they should be arrested!' Many people have different belifies, and scientists are constantly taking DNA sample to figure out why these kids are Magykical. This is Louise Diamond, signing off!"**Alex rolled her eyes. "Stupid Non-Magyk beings." She muttered, then changed the nodded at Luna. "Your right, this school has terrible food! The best they can offer is Ceaser Salad... Even for a school, that's bad!" She said, laughing as Luna made a face. She hurriedly grabbed some salad, dressing, and crotons when the lunch lady scowled at her. She got a water and paid for her items, then waited by the napkin table for Sam and Evolet. When all three of them had paid for there food, they took a small round table, all the way in the back of the cafeteria. The noise inside was so loud it was a miracle she could hear herself talk to her friends, much less think. As she plopped into her chair, Luna tugged the plastic cover off of her salad and look around the table. "Hey, do either of you have any dressing?"

Jake went up as the girls went to a table and he looked at the food. Jake scrunched up his face in a scowl at the rancid looking food. "Urg. This looks like it came from the garbage dump." He mumbled and then sighed. The boy took a bagel and some cookies that looked all right to eat. Jake looked at his food and sighed. "Ill never survive like this." He paid the lunch lady and went of. He had only gone a few steps before he realized that he did not even know where to sit. Jake had not even made any friends yet, but it seemed like everyone else had. The boy sighed and walked to the corner of the lunch room to scan for an empty table. When he arrived to the corner, Jake took about a slim, black iPhone 4S with a small symbol on the back of the cover. ( is the symbol, but it is red). Jake checked for any texts or messages, but there was nothing. As usual.

EEvolet blushed as she looked down at her tray. It was comepleatly empty, aside for her bunched-up napkin. She brushed her long bangs out of her eyes, and mumbled, "Forgot my food.." she quickly got up, actully a little too quickly. Her chair tompled back loudly, crashing onto the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at her. She blushed even deeper, picking her chair up and placing it down with unatural speed. She run away, her eyes stinging with embarassment. As she rached the large wooden doors, she was stopped by a cafeteria worker. The lady didnt say anything, but beconded her into the back room. Evolet followed hesitantly. 2 minutes later, Evolet returned. She had a new tray, and on her tray was a large object wrapped in white wax paper. Her face was brighter, smiling; showing her sharp fangs. She sat down contently, smiling widely at everyone.

Jake's head shot up at the sudden and unexpected bang. It looked like one of the girls he had seen earlier dropped her chair. He felt bad for her when there were a few snickers from the other kids, sighing and stuffing his phone back in his pocket. A look of slight puzzlement came over his face when the girl reappeared with a new tray. "Wonder what that is." He mumbled to himself and ripped the bagel in half. Jake absentmindedly munched on one half while scanning the rowdy cafeteria once quickly unwrappered the object, her mouth watering. The object turned out to be a huge slab of dark red, bloody, raw meat. Evolet let out a small bark of excitment, imediently ripping into it. After a few minutes, the whole slab of meat had dissapeared. Evolet licked the thick, red blood from around her face, and blushed. Jake was surprised at the raw meat on the girl's tray. But he giggled when she dig into it ravenously. Jake smiled to himself and checked his phone again. He checked his emails, all of which were almost empty. Jake sighed and began on the second half of his swiped the back of her hand over her mouth, and looked up. She looked at a boy looking across at her, giggling. Evolet gave him an expressionless look for a moment, and smiled. She bared her fangs at him jokingly, and laughed. Jake laughed quietly and smiled. There was a small spark of red light behind him and a long, scaly, reptilian tail flicked behind him. Jake waved his tail in a sort of hello and laughed. He was a bit nervous about how she would take his odd tail, but she had fangs. And it was a magical school.

"Woah, little miss furry got herself a cow, didn't she?" Sam joked at the sight of her friend gulping down the meat. Everyone here was so cool. Evolet was an awesome wolf girl, Serena was a cat; and everyone else is so Magykal! All she could do was lift objects, not heroic, like her mother, or awesome like her newly aquatinted friends. Sighing, a dark expression covered her face and she quietly ate her salad. Suddenly, she noticed that Evolet and some boy were looking at each other. "Hey," Sam nudged her friend, "he's cute, you should go over to him" she whispered in her friends ear. Evolet jumped, and stared at Sam. "W-what?"" she whispered angrly at Sam, bending her head down, her blue eyes blazing. She stopped for a heartbeat, and looked at Sam. "Should I?" she asked silently, glancing back at Jake. He waves at her with his dragon tale, she she blushed deeply. She could feel her face getting redder and redder by the minute. She quickly lifted up her long wolf-tail, and did the same back, laughing nervously.

"We'll duh!" Sam said to Evolet. "It's not the presidential debate!" Sam stared at the buy, then back at her friend. "Oh, don't be stupid! It's obvious that he likes you! All you have to do is go over there and say hi!" she tried to urge the nervous she wolf on. "Am I right Serena?" Sam looked over to her other friend who had gone surprisingly snapped out of her dreamy gaze suddenly, and looked at Sam, as if saying silently, _Should she?_ Then she dropped her gaze nervously. She didnt want to seem unsure about her _friend!_ She nodded and whispered to Evolet, "Go for it!"

Evolet blushed extreamly deeply now, making sure to keep her head bent low so that Jake couldnt see how nervous she was. She looked up at Serena and nodded slowly. She looked up at Jake, and gave him a sort of have-smile. Evolet took in a deep, long breath and sighed. She got up and swipt her tail over her chair in a cute-kind of way.

Jake was just as nervous as the girl, so he decided to try a trick. he took out his iphone once again and typed in a text. he pointed to it with a finger and zapped the screen with a small spark of red. instently, there was a small ding on the girl's phone. it read:

_sent to Evolet- today, (12:36)hey, want to be friends? sorry, that was a little sudden, i am Jake.~JSent by- Jake_ Evolet paused for a heartbeat, confused. She looked around, then looked down at her jean pocket as she heard another _"Ding!"_ Evolet gave Jake a confused look, and reached into her pocket. She yanked out her phone, glancing at Jake every now and then. She read the text with an expressionless face. She re-read the text a few times, and looked up at Jake. Her face quickly changed to a friendly look, and she nodded slowly at him. She sat down and replied back:_Sent to Jake- Today (12:38)Lol, sure! I'd love to!~WolfieSent by- Evolet_ Jake's phone made a ding and he looked at exhaled deeply. That was a relief, and much easier that if everyone thought he liked her. I mean, she looked nice and all, but... Jake looked back at his phone and typed:

_Sent by Jake- today (12:40)_

_Great! So... Can I come over? Jeeze, what that a good question to ask? I don't know, just a tad bit uncomfortable, don't know why. _

Sneakily, Sampeeked over Evolets shoulder and stole a glance at her phone. Seeing that she must be texting the boy, her curiosity became overwhelming. "What is he saying? C'mon? What? Is he coming over?" Sam pestered her friend with one question after the other. Evolet jumped as Sam looked over hear shoulder and started blurting out questions. She swung her arms around goofily, and landed in a ninja stance. She glared at Sam out of the corner of her eye, and hid her phone in her hands. Evolet froze for a few long heartbeats, then sighed all-so dramatically. She stuck out her phone to Sam, and swung her head around on her neck as Sam read the texts. She glanced at Jake, and laughed. She felt so hyper and overly-crazy right now! Serena watched as Sam peeked over Evolet's shoulder, then stiffled a giggle as Evolet jumped up into the ninja stance and hid her phone in her hands, then couldnt help slightly giggling as she placed the phone all-so dramticly on the table. She went over to Sam and read the texts with her, turning just in time to see her friend spin around, glance at the boy, and laugh. Serena smiled, glad she had friends like Evolet and Sam who would always cheer her up. "Crazy person, she is." Serena whispered jokingly to Sam in a goofy accent. Suddenly, a text popped up on her phone;Sent from Invisable User-Today at 2:30p.m.Serena? It's me, Alex. Meet me in the science lab at midnight. Bring ur friends if you want, or if they find out. It's not very secretive. Dont act... Strange about it."Weird." Serena muttered. She then texted her friend back;Sent from Serena Moonflash-Today at 2:33p.m. Whatever. I'll just tell them when it gets closer to midnight, or whenever they ask me. I wont forget; I promise. I gtg, baii Alex.Serena started to put away her phone, but just then it buzzed again;Sent from Invisable User-Today at 2:34p.m.Baii.Serena rolled her eyes and put her phone away, turning her atteion back to her friends. You got that one right!" Sam smiled at Serena and handed the phone back to Evolet. With a smirk she closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again, the boys wallet, floated up in the air. Slowly, every time he tried to reach for it, it would shoot away. Every time a bit closer to their table. Attempting to stile a giggle, Sam kept this up until the boy almost crashed right into their luch table. Jake almost choked on his bagel when his wallet began to fly away from him. "Hey!" He protested and made a wild grab for it. The wallet kept on flying away and Jake kept on trying to grab it. The boy leaped for his wallet and managed to crash into the girls table. On the last second he skillfully twisted around, placed his tray on the table, and stopped sitting in between the girl he texted and one of her friends with the wallet in his hands. Jake flushed with embarrassment so fast that he felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

"JHSKSBGKDFBFKSFGF!" screamed Evolet as Jake crashed madly in their table after his wallet. She stuck up her hands in protest, leaning back in her chair so that Jake wouldnt hit her. She laughed agian as Jake plopped down in the empty chair between her and Sam. Evolet suddenly hear a little "Ding!" and looked over at Serena. Evolet shot her friend a confused glance, and got up from her chair. "Weird? What?" she asked, peering over her friend's shoulder. "Weirdwha?" she said quickly, as if one word. She giggled, and poked Serena playfully in the shoulder. "Textfromwhoooooooooooo?" she laughed.

Serena had to stiffle an enormous amount of laughter when the boy crashed into their table. "Well, that entrance was an epic fail." Serena said jokingly. "By the way, I'm Serena!" She said, holding out her hand and smiling at the boy in a friendly way. Evolet wrapped her arms loosely around Serena's neck and rested her chin on her head. "Yoooo Serrrrenaaaaaa" she said in a sing-songy voice, tapping her forhead. "Anyone hooomeee?" She laughed agian, glancing at Jake for his expression to her random-ness. She blushed, and pretended to bit Serena's nose off with her thorn-sharp fangs. Serena laughed and said, "Nobody is home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" She could hardly keep herself from bursting out with laughter. Suddenly her phone buzzed again, but she ignored it. "Darn phone!" She roared, turning it off.

Evolet looked at Serena, and tilted her head back to speak into her ear: "Ohey Serena! It's Evolet. I was just wonderinggggg... I heard a dingy dingy come from your phone, and I wanna know who it issssss! Mmk please call me back!" Evolet laughed, and tapped her index fingers on each side of her head. Her face turned to a goofy-looking over concentraiting look, and she closed her eyes tightly. "With my magyk powers of magyk magyk-ness of ESP, I predect that you got textttttttttttt" said Evolet, opening her eyes and sighing loudly. She dipped her head and clutched her forhead. "Woahhh.. the power of ESP- it's overwhelming." She giggled agian, standing up straight. Her eyes flashed over to Serena's pocket, and she suddenly swiped it out and jumped back a few steps. She pressed the on botton, and started reading her texts. She kept her eyes on the phone, even though she was running away from Serena, trying to capture her phone back. Serena giggled along with Evolet as she left the message then did the ESP act. Suddenly, Evolet flashed out her hand and took her phone and started reading the texts! "Hey! Give it!" Serena said, giggling uncontrollalby. (Spelling fail) "Uhm... I gotta use the restroom!" Serena said suddenly. She darted out of the caferteria and walked in the secret entrance, facing the oppisite direction that Evolet was. Serena snuck up behind her just as she finished reading the texts, including the newest one;Sent from Invisable User at 2:44p.m.DO. NOT. FORGET. MISSY.She then yowled a fake battle cry and leaped forward, grabbing her phone. She laughed and said, "You wanna go to the science lab at midnight with me? Sam can come, too, if she wants." Serena said. "But sssssshh! Its a secrettttttt" She teased. Evolet shot Serena a worried look. "Umm... what day is it, again?" she asked nervously, looking at the ground and scratching at her forearm. She flicked her tail against the side of Serena's leg, waiting for an answer.

Jake smiled and laughed at the girls theatrics and began on his cookies. Nomming the delicious gooey yummyness, (just like the cafeteria in my school) he turned to the last girl remaining and said, "So, what's your name?" He asked and started on his next cookie. Evolet suddenly shuddered, as if she was cold. She gasped, rubbing her arms. Now she was sure she didnt need an answer from Serena. She looked up at Serena, a very worried look on her face. "Im sorry, but not tonight..." she mumbled, walking back to the table. She sat down slowly, a scared look on her face, her cheeks turning pale. Jake turned to Serena as she sat back down. She looked pale and worried. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her. Jake offered her the rest of his cookies with a funny, pinched up face to make her feel better. Evolet gave him a slight smile, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes agian. Her face was really pale now, and her stomach was doing flip-flops. But it felt all-so-familiar. She leaned closer to Jake, and whispered, "Hey, umm... do you want to come over to my dorm tonight for awhile? There's this..._thing.._ that happened usually.. and I always have someone with me. I used to have my mother with me when it happened, but now that Im at this school..." her voice trailed off, her eyes glazed in the memory. She blinked suddenly, shaking her head. She looked back at Jake and looked into his eyes. "So, you wanna come?"

Jake looked surprised at Evolet's question, but replayed, "Uh, sure. What is it?" Jake glanced quickly at his phone to check if he got any messages. None, but that was no longer his main priority. What was this thing that she did? What would happen? Serena nodded at Evolet. "Okay, thats fine. I promise I'll text you all about it!" She promised her friend. She then turned to Sam. "Want to come to the science lab at midnight tonight? Don't know what it's for, my friend told me to be there and not forget..." Her voice trailed off. She hoped Alex wasnt pulling a prank; That would make her seem like a terrible friend!

"Gee, Serena, idk, I've got so much homework and shizz" Sam whispered back to her friend. "Phsht! Are you kidding me? Do you really think I wouldn't want to come? It would be impossible for you to pull off any stunt without me. ESP, remember?" Sam laughed at the sheer comedy of Serena's question. And to prove her point, she lifted a cookie from the boys tray onto his other food, turning both inedible.

Serena laughed. "Great! I guess I'll see you there then." She said, holding back a giggle as Sam lifted the cookie and turned it and another food ineditable. "That looks real appetizing." She joked. "Hey!" Protested Jake as Sam mushed one of his cookies onto his bagel. "I had to pay for those you know!" He complained and got up. Jake threw away the cookie bagel and chomped down his last cookie with a playful sneer at Sam. He took out his phone, zapped it with the red spark again and a ding came fom Sam's phone.

'_Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrr' _it read.

Evolet looked down at her feet agian, sighing. She was surprized that Jake hadnt already figured this out. "Well," she started, flicking her tail onto the table and brushing it with her fingers. She took a deep breath, and looked up at Jake. "It's the full moon...tonight. I must have someone with me." She closed her eyes tightly, and turned around in her chair. "This happened to me last time, I had no one with me..." streaked across her whole back was a large, deep gatch that looked like a monster had attempted to rip her back open.

Suddenly, the friendly tone that was over the table disappeared. Now _SAM'_s mind was filled with the horror on her newly made friends back. She gasped, hand over her mouth. "Um, Serena, I'm not going to come to the science lab tonight. Evolet, don't worry, your not alone this full moon." Sam told her friend, an air of responsibility coming over her. Even though they had only met that morning, Sam was fully inclined to protect Evolet. "Wha?" Evolet jumped slightly at Serena's gasp. "Uhh..." she looke back at Jake, then at Serena and blushed deeply. "Uhh.. yeah, sure Serena.." she mumbled, smiling. "Do you mind coming over to my dorm around 9:30? I usually go out by 10:00... But Im not exactly sure when it happens... I forget most things after it." She raised her eyebrows at her friends, and picked at her tank-top strap, waiting for their answer. "We'll prob just hang around for awhile, as soon as it get dark.." she added quickly. Jake's mouth gaped open. She was a WEREWOLF. "Oh my god. Oh, now I most defiantly am coming. You should not have to do that alone. Don't worry." He assured. "You won't be alone." Evolet blushed deeply agian; baring her teeth and curving her ears back, so that they laid flat on her head. She suddenly stopped, looking around. They were some of the only people in the cafeteria. "Whaa?" Evolet spun around and looked at the large, black clock on the wal.. It was 1:12! "Ohmygawd! Guys, we're missing class!" cried Evolet, jumping up.

"What!" Cried Jake, spinning around to look at the clock. Jake was one of those people who refrain from ever cursing, but he had to take a deep breath to keep this one in. "Let's go!" He cried, already leaping out of the cafeteria. Great way for the first day to go. He thought to himself. "Fudge, c'mon guys!" Sam slung her bag over her shoulder, and stood up quickly. Using the awesomeness of her powers, she made all of the dirty trays float up and over to the trash can. Moving fast, Sam grabbed the other three by the arms and raced out of the cafeteria. "I've got home Ed., see ya after school? Kay?" Sam said, and turned to sprint off to the home Ed. Room. Evolet jumped up and sped out the door side-by-side Jake. She quickly and swiftly turned down the corner, and started sprinting faster down the long, long hall. Suddenly, she stumbled and started running down on all-fours. She laughed at Jake's expression, and sped up faster. She skidded, and turned down the next hallway. She stopped abruptly, getting up onto two legs. She brushed off her tank-top, and smiled at Jake. "I got Magykcal Creatures now.. what do you have?" Jake looked at hais schedule. "Same." He answered. When Jake got adjutated, red sparks flew off of his skin, that was what was happening now. "Come, on. It's this way." He said and began to run toward the room. His dragon tail waving worriedly behind him.

"Mmmk.." mumbled Evolet, following Jake. They both turned into the room, and took their seats. It seemed like class had already started. Everyone turned to look at Jake and Evolet. Evolet blushed, slinking back in her chair. "Sorry... our lunch period was longer then we predicted.." She quickly swiped out her "Monsters- What To Know by Katie Manhani" copy, keeping her head low and her bangs in her eyes.

Jake gulped as he took his seat. The teacher looked at them sternly and then continued on the lesson. As the teacher wrote things on the board, Jake flipped open his book and took notes. The class had gone back to their work and pretty soon the only should was she scratch of pencils and the teacher's droning voice.

Evolet scribbled down her last note and sat back in her chair, flipping her tail on her desk. She sighed loudly, placing her hands on the back of her head. She started singing under her breath, Oh my God..Did that just really happen?Man this night is getting weird.I'm freaking out,And everybody's clappin' Did my clothes just dissapear?It's like Im lookin' in the mirror at someone elseStole by best friend's boy and I'm going to hellHowlin' at the moon no I'm not myselfAnd I can't believe it-" _"RIIIINNNNGGGGG!"_ Evolet suddenly looked up at the clock. The class was already over. Everyone in the room got up, and filed out the door. Evolet turned to Jake, and gave him a surprized look. "Welp, that was quick..." she said, grabbing her bag and getting up. Even though it was the first day of school, Sam could see that everyone had at least one friend in the class. Feeling lonely, she sat at a desk and waited for the teach to start talking. Surprisingly, Ms. Diariso was super funny. They all had been assigned a project, to make something that would be useful when they are older. Many of the other kids snickered and made jokes about what they were going to make. But Sams mind was racing, what was she going to do? The project was due next Friday, a whole week from now. She sighed as the bell rang and all of the students raced into the hallways.

"Sam!" said Evolet, reaching up to Sam in the hallway. She adjusted the strap of her bookbag, and poked Sam in the shoulder playfully. "Do you mind coming over to my dorm after dinner? Like, I know that it's earlier then what I asked, but I just dont know what Im gonna do for that period of time- Id seem so bored.. no roomate, n' all." She struntched up her nose, shrugging. "Hey, I had an idea! We could be roomies! I don't have one either, well ya know." Sam thought that it would be great to share a room with her friend. "Are you ok with the violin?" Sam asked, thinking it only right to confide in a possible roomie about things like this.

"Lol, oh yeah, it's fine!" said Evolet, laughing. She just found it funny that Sam was asking if she was okay with her violin- Evolet was a WEREWOLF, for God's sake! Evolet laughed agian, taking a few steps. "Hey, I got a free period now. Wanna go to the principal to ask about this new roomate thing?" She flicked her tail twards the end of the hall, pointing to the principal's office."Cool! Albright, I think that his office is this way." Sam told Evolet. The two of them sauntered down the hallway. They stopped whether had come to a door marked with the plague, Principals Office. Slowly, Sam opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello? Mr. um, Bonkers?" Sam asked, trying not to giggle.

"Ohhmygawd.." mumbled Evolet, at the principal's name. She tilted her head back and silently laughed, over-dramatically. Her mouth was wide open, and her nose was in the air. She grasped her stomach and leaned back, predenting to laugh without making a sound. She dipped back to a normal stand as she heard Sam's muffled giggles. She looked back to the door, and tapped it with her finger. "Yoo... Mr.B? We want to ask you a quesssst-uhhhion." Evolet peered into the office, looking around. The room was compleatly empty. Evolet looked at Sam and shook her head. "No one there," she said, sighing. Suddenly, she jumped and perked up. "Pfft, guess we're roomates anyway! Soo.. what do you wanna do?" Evolet flicked her ears, starting to take a few steps agian- in the direction of the dorm rooms. She was extreamly excited taht she had a roomate now; A roomate that was her BEST FRIEND! _Life's gonna be goooood here~_ Evolet said in her mind, smiling.

"Lets go to my dorm, I have to get my stuff!" Sam said happily to her new roomie. She grabbed Evolets wrist and they dashed down the hallway. Once inside her old dorm, Sam grabbed a box and stuffed al of her clothes inside. After that came a box of her huge book collection, and a box full of her miscelainious things. A while later, the two of them were walking down the hall to thir new room, boxes in thier arms and a violin case dangling from Sams arm. Mm-WOAHHH!" cried Evolet, being whipped away with Sam. She laughed and the two sped down the hall together, reaching Sam's dorm. As soon as they finished packing up the things, they sped down to Evolet's dorm. She stuck out her arm abruptly infront of Sam, smirking. "Welcome..." she said drmatically, swinging open the dorm door. She quickly flicked on the lights, and Sam peered around the room. It was dimly-lit, the lights not that bright. The window was open, but the cool evening light seeping through. There was one queen-sized bed, pressed up agianst the wall; with faded blue comferter and a large, fluffy feather-packed pillow. Clothes scattered the floor, Evolet's closet doors wide open. There was a small, cherry wood desk with a large, matchingly red chair. Evolet blushed deeply at the site of her messy room. "Soo.. over here's where'd you sleep!" She said, pointing over to the other queen-sized bed on the other side of the room, completely buried in clothes.

"Alright!" Sam went over to the bed and dumped all of the clothes on Evolets bed. Then she put down her boxes and hung clothes on the left side of the closet. "The left side is mine!" Sam giggled and pretended to glare angryly at Evolet. When she was all done and the boxes were empty, Sam sat by a little corner where she set up a violin stand. A small wide chair sat in front of a stand and a oiling case lay on it, a practice book was already spayed out on the stand, waiting to be practiced.

Evolet laughed, and sat down on her bed. She placed her hands on either side of her, bouncing up and down. She stuck out her tounge at Sam, making a funny face. She suddenly stopped bouncing, flipping out her phone. She was having too much fun with her new roomie that she forgot about Jake! She quickly texted him:Sent to Jake- Today, 9:23 PM_Yo, where are you? Me and Sam are roomies now, so she's waiting here with me. We were about to head over in a sec- HURRY UP! ~Wolfie_She stuffed her phone back into her pocket, and stood up. "Ya wanna go now?" she asked Sam, flicking her tail swiftly over her leg. "Are you texting that boy! Alrit, lets go!" Sam giggled when Evolet made faces. Quickly, she jumped off her bed and landed on her friends. She grabbed her wrist for the second time and they flew into the hallway. "So where is he?" Sam asked, curious. She giggled once more in remembrance of Evolets funny face. Evolet burst out laughing as she got swept away by Sam once more. "Ouuuutttsiiiideeeeee!" said Evolet, trying to keep up with Sam's amazing speed. The two burst through the large, oak doors. A wave of cool, September air hit them both, and Evolet sighed. She looked around to see if anyone had followed them, and flicked her ears. Evolet motioned with her tail for Sam to come with her, and she broke out into a run agian. They ran around the side of the school, and the vast forest came into view. Evolet jumped up and stopped, pointing to the forest. "Theree..." she mumbled, her tail swishing back and fourth. "Hohhot, a specter plaaace!" Sam whispered in her friends ear. The air was nice and cool on her skin, not to humid or to cold. Slowly, she made a leaf right above the boys head. The leaf swung in front of his face and then zoomed to where the two girls are standing. "Haha, come on!" Sam called to her friend as they raced into the forest. Sam laughed the entire time, wind blowing past her face, hair billowing out behind her. "Check this out!" she stopped when a tiny little river flowed in front of them. "This could be our secret!" Sam was so exited by the discovery of the tiny stream. It was not wider than two feet, with pebbles on the banks. The water flowed cool and clear over the rocks. Evolet walked thorugh the forest with Sam, taking in the old surroundings. She laughed at Sam's exciment. Evolet felt so much better with a friend with her, rather then her mother. She'd just sit in the corner, her mother watching from a distance as her own daughter painfully transformed into a monster before her eyes. Evolet shook her head, washing away the horrid memory. She followed Sam, smiling. "Ohey, there it is!" said Evolet, skipping and bursting out into a run. She stopped infront of a large oak tree. Evolet suddenly ripped off a massive chunk of brittle bark from the tree, revealing a fox-sized hole in the tree. Evolet smiled widely, climbing into the hole. Inside the tree was hallowed out, a hatch in the middle of the floor. Sam crawled into the tree with Evolet, and Evolet was pushed slightly up agianst the side of the tree. Evolet laughed, and opened up the hatch. There was a old, worn out pair of stairs leading into a dark room. Evolet followed the way, flicking on the lightswitch as she came down the stairs. Inside the open room was a small kitchen, bathroom, and a large fuzzy rug in the middle of the room with some comfy-looking chairs. Evolet motioned Sam over, and she sat down in her own chair. A ripped, faded old bean-bag chair."Woah" Sam wondered at the room in the tree. It was amazing to see, even better than the stream. Slowly, she went over to a chair and sat down. As she plopped in it, dust swirled everywhere. Sam giggled and blew the dust at Evolet. A small DING came from Jake's phone. He looked at Evolet's text and replied,_sent to Evolet- todayWhere are you? Omg, I am so bored! ~JSent by Jake_He sat back against the chair and sighed. (Btw, he is in his room) Why did it have to be so boring? The boy had a very short attention span except when it came to things that he enjoyed. Jake ran out side and into the woods. He needed some practice _changing_ if he had to harness his Serena dropped the kit off she had ran out for no reason. Well... Almost no reason. She ran outside and flashed into her main cat form-A pretty golden tabby with blue eyes-And jumped on the roof, allowing the breeze to ruffle her fur. She scanned the school grounds but couldn't see her friends. _Oh..._ She thought sadly. She missed them, but they had hardly spoken to her and they seemed to be doing something important. After a while the she-cat curled up and went to sleep, her mind racing with thoughts. Serena, still in cat form, woke up after a breif sleep of about ten minutes. Thirty minutes passed. Still no sign of her friends. Twenty minutes. The she-cat let out an impatient hiss. Were her friends in trouble? The golden tabby wailed quietly and rested her head on her paws, worried thoughts racing in her mind. Suddenly, a loud wail sounded close by her and the tabby jumped up. She looked around wildly, then saw a coyote prowling about below her. A coyote had somehow managed to get into the school grounds! Serena blinked, then tried to change back to a human, but it seemed like some force was stopping her. Snarling, she leaped onto the coyote. It tossed it's head and snarled, trying to throw her off. Serena dug her claws in and held on, but just barley. The coyote rolled over on her, thrusting all it's weight onto the tabby she-cat's leg. _Oops._ The tabby thought, mentally kicking herself for not remembering that the coyote could just roll over on her. The coyote stood over her, fangs bared, ready to kill...Evolet suddenly jerked her head up. _What was that sound...?_ she wondered. Her eyes were glued on the ceiling, and she slowly rose from her seat. She shot Sam a worried look, and bolted for the door. She sprited up the stairs, and burst through the hidden hatch. Her breath cought in her throat- Serena being pinned down by a vicious coyote, many feet away. That was what she had heard, Serena's cry! Evolet stared at the scene, frozen in shock. She blinked suddenly, trying to focus. She wanted to move her legs, but they wouldnt work. At all. Evolet's eyes where wide in fear. She knew this feeling. She looked around frantically. _Where was Sam?_ Suddenly, her world went black. Evolet's mind went fuzzy, her limbs numb. She braced herself for what was coming. She could feel her body getting rigid. Without warning, Evolet let out an ear-peircing cry. She fell to her knees, tearing at her skin. The pain was unbearible- it was as if her skin was on fire, and someone was attempting to rip her arms off. Evolet opened her eyes, tears blurring her vision, yet she could still see the fur growing quickly over her body. Her tank top suddenly too-tiny; it was choking her. She ripped it off, her hands suddenly growing large and visious claws appearing. Her body grew huge, she towered over the scene with Serena and the coyote. Jake ran as he heard Evolet's cry. She must be transforming! He ran to her and was met by a rather confusing scene. There was a cyote, and a werewolf, Jake blinked, hesitating. What on earth was going on.

In the tree, Sam suddenly heard an ear piercing scream. Se ran as fast as she could and burst through the hatch. As the sight before her hit her eyes, Sam could do nothing but scream. Evolet was pinned down by a huge coyote, her back scratched up and bleeding. Serena was lying on the ground, also full of blood. Suddenly, she overcame the shock and sprang up. With a mighty yell, she jumped on the coyote and punched as hard as she could at its head and neck. Slowly, it retreated and fell to the floor with a daze. She took the opportunity and inked up Evolet and Serena and dragged them out of the forest. They were full of blood and as the bright sun hit her eyes, she passed out, all three of the girls lying on the grass, covered with blood and dirt. Jake ran to the tree girls, still in shock. "Oh my god, why just happened!" He cried. Jake whipped out his phone and sparked it, contacting the school nurses. Jake struggled to stay together, his molecules felt as if they were becoming unglued. He fought to remain calm. He could not turn right in front of his new friends, one of the reasons being that all of his clothes would rip off if he did. But it was not theta easy. Jackie's 'other side' fought hard, and in his weakened, shocked state, Jake was not much of a challenge.

Evolet was on the verdge of uncosiousness and awakening. Her body felt numb with pain- and her mind was still blurry about what happened. Evolet slowly moved her tounge in her mouth, feeling over her thorn-sharp fangs. Her heart skipped a beat. She was still a monster; that was the bad news. Her mind suddenly flashed back to when she was younger, and she attacked herself when she was still a werewolf. That's how she has the perminent scar streaked across her back. It was dangerous for a werewolf to get hurt when still in the werewolf-state. Evolet's breath suddenly caught in her throat. A tight knot created in her stomach, and she felt nausious. Her eye's shot open, rapidly looking around. Jake dropped onto the ground. The world becoming blotchy shadows and black spots dancing around his vision. Suddenly, there was a gut wrenching pain in his stomach. Jake rolled around and thrashed in agony. The pain grew more intense and spread over his entire body. Jake screeched in pain and curled up into a ball. He felt as if some invisible force was pulling him apart from the inside. Then, everything went still. Suddenly, Jake was blasted backwards. A glowing red symbol sparked out of his chest, the same one on the back of his phone. Jackie's eyes flashed open, but they were a bright, fiery red. Jake started to jerk around, he bashed against the trees, trying to gain control. Finally, with a horrible ripping sound, he turned. I appeared that Jake was being ripped to pieces from the inside, replacing his skin with, hard, red scales. When the boy was finally still again, in his place was a gigantic blood red dragon. Evolet finally was able to get enough energy to hoist herself up into a sitting posistion. Her eyes shot open as she saw Jake. She fell backwards in shock as she saw Jake transform into a vicious, giant dragon. Evolet, not thinking straight, growled lowly and backed up slowly from Jake. Jake was danger for her, she thought, her back banging up against a tree from backing up. Jake was growing bigger and bigger by the there was only one thing to do. Suddenly, being her first defence, Evolet bent down into a pouncing stance. She aimed up- right for his neck- and pounced with all her might. She quickly grabbed on around his neck, and started thrashing viciously at his scales. Her eyes flashed red as she felt the cool sensation of blood on her claws and on her fur.

The Jake/dragon thrashed around, trying to shake Evolet off. He roared to the endless sky and shot out blasts of fiery colors. The Jake/dragon twisted its long neck around to look at its attacker. Suddenly, something seemed to click. The Jake/dragon's eyes flashed from red to a bright, emerald green. Their human-form color. Jake had regained control, but in the wrong body. His eyes widened when he saw that he had scratched and almost burned his friend. Jake gently set Evolet down on the grass and flew off, a single teardrop falling from the the sound of fighting, Sam's eyes immediately opened. What she saw was horrible. A huge red dragon was fighting Evolet in werewolf form! This was bad, very bad. With her last bits of energy, Sam stood up and watched the dragon fly away. She ran forward and grabbed her friend by the arm and turned her so they were face to face. "Evolet! Are you ok!" Sam's voice was full of worry for her friend.

A small, low moan left Evolet's lips as she fell to the ground, exaughsted, many scratches scattered on her body. There was a large cut on her forhead, from Jake; The blood trickled down her face. Her right arm was seared and burned. She was slowly changing back to her human self as the sun was peaking over the horizion. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking the blood out. She looked up at Sam, her mind still blurry. "Wha...what happened?" she said, looking around. Blood stained the ground, and the ground was thrashed.

There was blood everywhere. T stained the ground, and the body of her now human friend. Sam dropped to her knees and lifted up Evolet's head. "Jake, he was a dragon. And you were a wolf. The two of you fought, but then he flew off." She explained, trying to dry off the blood from her face. Slowly, she got her friend to stand up, then fetched Serena who was till unconscious. The three of them limped to the school and into the infirmary.

"Ohmygawd," said Evolet, her strength coming back. She suddenly looked down at herself, blushing madly. She stood there, blood smeared all over her body, yet all she had on was her extreamly ripped jeans, and her bra. She shot Sam a worried look. She couldn't get her top back now- she ripped it off and into shreads. Her hands quickly moved to her chest, her face now deep red. She was half-naked infront of her best friend! _What a school..._ As Jake landed, he shrank back into a human and fell to the ground. His eyelids felt as heavy as anvils and his breath came out in ragged gasps. The dark purple night sky was becoming a reddish yellow as dawn approached. Jake lay there, with nothing to cover him but his torn pants, stretched and scratched very short. Jake felt exaughsted. His face wrinkled in disgust at himself. What had he done! Evolet could be dead, or at least terribly injured. He sighed, more tears rolling down the now boy's face. Jake just laid there weeping, without the energy to even move. Jake stared at the brightening sky as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep unconsciousness. It was only then, Sam noticed the absence of her friends shirt. Seeing her discomfort, she took of her cardigan and gave it to Evolet. As she put it on, the blood smears discolored it, but Sam didn't care. "It's, fine, as long as you're not hurt." She told her, trying to be reassuring. "Thank you so much, Sa- JAKE?!" Evolet limped quickly over a few yards, Jake laying down on the ground, motionless. Evolet fell to her knees, her eyes wide. She tapped the side of his cheek with the back on her hand. "Jake... Jake, Jake wake up!" she said, her heart beating painfully hard on her ribs. Tears builded in her eyes as Evolet's worst fear flashed in her mind- That Jake was quickly shook the thought away, a few tears trickling down her face as she started tapping his face quicker. Jake felt like he was trapped within the hollow shell of his body. A place he was doomed to never escape from. He suddenly shop up like a cork. Jake's eyes opened slowly to see Evolet's worried face looking down at him. "Evolet?" He murmured. He tried to stand up but shot back down with realization. "Oh god, don't look at me! I'm, like, naked over here!" He cried, trying to cover up his scrawny, exposed body with his arms. "Opfft," said Evolet, her mood soaring. She bent over and whispered in his ear, a smile breaking over her face. "I dont have a shirt on..." She quickly shot back up, glancing goofily around. "LOLNO. DIDNT SAY THAT. IGNORE THAT." Evolet laughed, pushing herself back onto her feet. She looked at her right arm. It stopped stinging, but it still was numb. The burn reached across the majority of her arm, the skin deep red and crisp. _Nothing a nurse can't fix...right?_ She thought.

Sam limped over to where Jake was laying and almost laughed out loud. His shirt was gone and his pants were totally ripped. "Don't look at me, I don't have anymore spare clothes!" She said, keeping her eyes on the boys face. Sam was thankful that he was at least not dead. That would be really bad.

Jake smiled but it dropped imidiatly. He looked at Evolet's burned arm. "God, did I?" He cut off, answering his own question. Jake rolled over into a sitting position. He shook his head in his hands, ignoring the blood dripping onto them from a would on his neck. "Oh god, I am so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine, seriously. I'll be fine." said Evolet, touching her arm. She glanced around. "Sooo... should we go inside?" she asked, smiling slightly and laughing. The thought of all the student's expressions would be if the enetered the school in this state. She looked back at Jake and Sam, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Jake smiled. "Oh, totally. We shall walk in half nude and bleeding like nothing has happened. " he giggled. "Come on!" He called already bounding off toward the schools doors.

"Ohmygawd, sure!" said Evolet, smiling widely as she walked twards the school doors. She hesitantly stood infront of them, her hand on the handle. She glanced at Jake, laughing slightly. Suddenly, the breath caught in her throat. A thought flashed in her mind. "WHERE'S SERENA?!" she screamed, spinning around, her eyes darting rapidly around the forest. They had totally forgotten about her! Evolet tried her best to remember what happened...Serena was pinned down by the coytoe. Then SHE was pinned down. Did Serena escape?Evolet shot a worried look at Jake, her mouth slightly open.

Jake's eyes widened. "SERENA!" He bellowed into the forest. There was no reply. With a quick glance at Sam and Evolet, he sprinted into the forest, blood still pulsing out of his neck. "SERENA!" He screamed all the way.

"SERENA!" Sam screamed whirling around to the forest. She ran at full speed, not looking back to Evolet and Jake. The forest, she saw her friend lying on the floor, bleeding. Her clothes were torn and clawed, and everything was bleeding. Gently, Sam stooped down and picked her up, bridal style. This would be the most comfortable for her, and would prevent further blood loss. Slowly, Sam made her way to her other friends. Without hesitation, she kicked open the doors of the school and walked I. Not caring at the stares from other students and how look was running down her arms, dripping down her legs.

OOC; Welp, that's all I can post for now! I hope you guys liked it, it's from _The Beginning of Magyk- Academy of Magykcal Arts_ on  .net !


End file.
